Alliance/Русский
"Альянс" или "Mutual Protection Pact (MPP) \ Пакт о взаимной защите" - это оборонное соглашение между двумя странами. Если одна из стран, подписавших пакт подверглась нападению, другая страна автоматически становится союзницей в этой войне. В таком случае граждане страны - союзницы могут участвовать в битвах не покидая пределов своей страны. Это весьма полезное соглашение, так как вы можете рассчитывать на помощь партнёров в защите своей страны. С другой стороны вы будете вынуждены воевать на стороне своего союзника, против любого нападающего, даже если атакует страна, с которой вы связаны другим соглашением МРР. Коротко говоря, страна активирующая пакт, напав на регион одной из сторон альянса, может попасть под совместную контратаку союзников. Как заключаются альянсы Альянсы доступны из меню - - Замечание: Подписание альянса стоит 30 единиц золота каждой стране. Длительность альянса - 30 дней Предложение о заключении альянса выдвигается как Президентский законопроект. По выдвижении такого законопроекта к Конгресс, из казны изымаются 30 единиц золота. Члены Конгрессов обоих стран должны проголосовать за или против этого предложения. В случае положительного голосования в обоих Конгрессах, Пакт становится легитимным на 30 дней с того дня, когда он был отмечен как "принятый". Если проект не принят даже одним из Конгрессов, 30 единиц золота возвращаются в казну каждой страны. Предложение о продлении альянса доступно в любой день до истечения его действия Через 30 дней действие альянса прекращается автоматически. Перед истечением этого срока Президент может предложить другой Альянс с этой же страной и, если он будет одобрен Конгрессами, истечение срока действия Пакта отложится на 30 дней. Friend of a Friend Cancellation В дополнение к тому, что МПП имеет дату расторжения, он также может автоматически прекратить своё действие, если страна атакует третью страну, имеющую договор с союзником. (это называют friend of a friend cancellation) Например: Если Швеция и Германия обе заключили альянс с Польшей и Швеция решает напасть на Германию альянс между Швецией и Польшей потеряет свою силу. Triggering Alliances В любой , как нападающая сторона, так и подвергшаяся атаке может иметь союзников в альянсе. Альянсы основаны на понятиях "атакующий" и "обороняющийся" Атакующий - страна, которая развязала военный конфликт против определённого региона (не обязательно та страна, которая объявила войну). Обороняющийся - страна, в данное время владеющая регионом под атакой. Что нужно помнить об альянсах: :Формально в войнах альянсы не активны, пока не удовлетворяется условие запуска альянса. :Альянс практически "запускается" когда страна защищает свой исконный регион, то есть тот, где невозможно запустить освободительную войну. :Once triggered, they are by default active until the end of war. Однажды запущенный союз активен до окончания войны. Peace proposals will cancel wars started by alliances, but these wars will be started again if the alliance is triggered. Например:Страна А в альянсе со страной В. Страна С атакует регион страны А и страна В становится союзницей страны А в войне против страны С. Если страны В и С подпишут мирный договор, страна В больше не будет союзницей страны А в этой войне. Однако если страна С атакует регион страны А, страна В снова станет союзницей страны А. Такое же правило справедливо в войнах, запущенных "цепной реакцией" (см. ниже). :Active Alliances will support all future offensive actions in any region. - Это чушь какая то написана здесь. Предлагаю убрать. Цепная реакция Based on the above “attacker” and “defender” definitions, if a country borders the attacker of an ally, a war will be opened between the attacker and the bordering country. See Also *Non-Aggression Pact External Links * List of Alliances